


Another Time

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Timeturner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: Hermione took a deep breath and broke the wax seal. Inside, she found unique calligraphy. As soon as she saw it, she knew it must be from him. It looked like his voice had sounded.





	Another Time

Hermione seemed like the type of person that would scoff at the idea of Halloween, but really, _she loved it._ It was one of her favorite holidays. Especially with all the Muggle traditions she grew up with.

The Halloween spirit never seemed to last at Hogwarts; not until after the war was over. Harry needed to find peace first with Voldemort being dead. She understood that. So now that they were back for their eighth year and the war was over, she wanted to make sure everyone got into the spirit so Harry could understand what a _true_ Halloween was like without sorrow and the ghosts of his past. 

"We have to have a party where all the houses meet in the Room of Requirement on Halloween night. Like a costume party!" Hermione exclaimed. She waved her arms excitedly in the air, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is a party really necessary, Hermione? Especially since you and Ron just-"

"We don't need to talk about that. He will learn to accept that we weren't right for each other."

Harry raised his brow, "Erm, _right_. But I still don't think a costume party is necessary."

"It is," she insisted, "Make sure to invite everyone. _Including_ Ronald."

"You're the boss, Hermione."

* * *

 

Halloween night couldn't have come fast enough. Even though Hermione was thrilled beyond words, she was also stressed with all the arrangements. Harry didn't actually end up inviting people until the week before, which made the RSVP list shorter than she expected. She wasn't sure _what else_ students at Hogwarts could be doing on Halloween night other than the feast, but it was what it was. 

She had decided to dress up as Rowena Ravenclaw. People could argue that it was against her house to do such a thing, but she always felt such a kinship with the House founder. She was a hatstall after-all, and she told others that proudly now that she had accepted her own eccentricities that maybe others didn't even see.

Hermione patted down her royal blue gown as people started entering the Room of Requirement. She welcomed her fellow classmates in as Harry and some other housemates fetched them Firewhiskey. 

She found an array of costumes amazing as they made their way inside, but none of them were as stunning as the one that had just walked in.

This boy was beautiful. His long golden blonde hair was tied back in a loose pony-tail, and he wore an outfit that was so regal it looked like it was from the Founder's days. She felt tempted to ask him where he had purchased it, but she was too distracted by his polite smile as he approached her.

"My lady," he said, "You look so much like a friend of mine in that gown. I must ask you, are you related to Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Hermione giggled, "You're really playing your part well. I'm assuming you're Godric Gryffindor?"

The boy looked stunned, and his green eyes turned wide.

"Why, _yes_. I am Godric Gryffindor." 

Hermione smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear. She studied his features a little more. She had never seen him around campus before, and Hermione knew _everyone_. He must have been a transfer.

"What year are you? You clearly aren't a Gryffindor, or I would have seen you around the common room."

He gave her a confused look, "What do you mean? _I am Gryffindor._ "

She rolled her eyes playfully, " _Right._ I have to say though, I am impressed you dressed up as another founder like me. Most people wouldn't be brave enough with all the house pride on campus."

He raised his brows, but he didn't say anything more about the subject. Instead they sparked up casual conversation.

Harry brought them both a Firewhiskey, and they chatted and laughed all night long. She never truly learned the boy's name or his house, but that didn't seem to matter. The way he talked was so eloquent, it was like he was from another time. She appreciated his honor as he told her about how he always protected his family and friends and did what was right. Whatever house he was in, she was surprised it wasn't Gryffindor. He seemed to embody all her house's values like the true founder himself. 

* * *

 

A week had passed since Hermione's successful Halloween party, and she was still glowing. However, she couldn't help but feel frustrated and disappointed that she could not find her "Godric Gryffindor."

"You still can't seem to find him, huh?" Ginny asked her as she sat down.

Hermione sighed and pushed away her plate of food.

"It makes no sense! It is like he disappeared into thin air."

Ginny was about to reply when Seamus came running into the Great Hall and in her direction. 

"Hermione! You will never believe this!"

Hermione lifted her eyebrows and eyed the note that was in Seamus's hand.

"What is it, Seamus?"

"I heard from Parvati who heard from Romilda that heard from Pansy that there was a mishap with an ancient timeturner on Halloween last week! _Godric Gryffindor_ accidentally turned his way here. _To present day!_ Can you believe it?"

Stunned, she blinked a few times. She ignored Ginny's intense knowing gaze.

"That has to be a ridiculous rumor. Where would Pansy have even heard that?"

"She overheard Professor McGonagall explaining it to Professor Flitwick. Apparently this has never happened before with a founder. But luckily, nothing was permanently damaged in our time." 

"Well, that was lucky," Ginny interjected, "But did they say if he interacted with anyone?"

Hermione kicked Ginny's leg under the table.

Seamus shrugged, "I have no idea. But oh! Before I forget, Hermione. There was a note for you in a desk in the Gryffindor common room."

He handed her the elegant parchment closed with a Gryffindor wax seal.

"I'll see you two later!"

Seamus ran off quickly to catch up with Dean. Hermione played with the note in her hands.

Ginny looked at her expectantly, "Well??"

Hermione took a deep breath and broke the wax seal. Inside, she found unique calligraphy. As soon as she saw it, she _knew_ it must be from him. It looked like his voice had sounded.

> _Lady Granger,_
> 
> _It was a pleasure meeting you on the 31st of October. I am not sure what year it was, but I know it must be a remarkable one if you are living in it. I expect you will do great things. I was not supposed to be at your party. I was not supposed to be in your time at all. Salazar convinced me to try out his family heirloom. It turned out to be what those in your day would call a time-turner. I wish I could visit you again, but I must not mess with our separate paths._
> 
> _You are truly remarkable, and Rowena would have been proud to have you in her house. But I will forever be thankful knowing you ended up in mine. You embody everything I aspire my students to be. I may be young now, but I know that as I age throughout the times and as my legacy lives on, I will always think of you._
> 
> _Best of wishes,_
> 
> _Godric Gryffindor_

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

 


End file.
